Un joyeux Noel
by carapuce27
Summary: première fiction , n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !    house et cuddy passe leur premier noël ensemble. Un petit pas de la part de chacun pourrait être un grand pas pour leur couple..
1. Chapter 1

Noel était enfin là, elle l'attendait depuis longtemps.

Son premier Noël avec House. Comme une revanche sur ces dernières années, un point d'orgue dans leur bonheur. Elle lui réservait une surprise, elle attendait impatiemment sa réaction.

C'est d'humeur joyeuse qu'elle franchit les portes de son hôpital, il ne tarderait pas. Soudain le téléphone sonna.

« Lisa Cuddy ? Je vous appelle pour la livraison. Nous aurons une heure de retard à cause de la neige »

Elle soupira. Son plan si parfait menaçait de tomber à l'eau. C'est ce moment qu'a choisi House pour entrer en trombe dans son bureau.

« Qui c'était ? demanda t-il

-Un rendez-vous de la journée, il sera retardé. Tu es presque là à l'heure, tu iras aussi faire tes consultations ?

-N'es tu pas un peu grande pour croire au père noël ? » dit-il dans un sourire

Il s'éclipsa avec un doux baiser. La journée s'annonçait vraiment très bonne.

xxxxx

Il avait tout prévu. Il voulait fêter noël, comme tout le monde. Ils avaient déjà célébrer hanoukka mais Noël était différent, symbolique. Il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant tranquille, chaleureux. Il espérait que ça lui plairait, il avait demandé à Marina de lui amener Rachel, ça serait une surprise de plus pour Cuddy.

House passa la main dans sa poche, le cadeau de Lisa était toujours là. Elle n'allait pas en revenir. Il était heureux, décidemment cette femme lui réussissait.

Xxxxx

Prétextant un rendez vous avec un donateur, elle s'était échappé de son hôpital, allant le plus vite possible chez elle pour recevoir la livraison tant attendu. Ils étaient là. Son cadeau aussi.

En voyant le noir vernis dans son salon, elle ne pu retenir un sourire. House serait ravi, elle en était sûre.

Le piano fut installé près d'une fenêtre, juste à côté du sapin qu'elle avait déplacé exprès. Ils l'avaient décoré tous les trois comme... une famille. Cette idée la remplit de joie. Elle espérait que c'est ce qu'il serait bientôt, une famille. Elle avait acheté le piano pour ça. Une part de House chez elle. Elle était un peu intéressée dans l'histoire, elle espérait qu'il lui jouerait enfin de long morceau. Elle rêvait de l'écouter jouer pendant des heures. Peut-être se sentirait-il chez lui désormais ?

Après un peu de rangement, elle retourna vite au travail, espérant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Xxxxx

18h

House quitta son bureau pour retrouver la baby-sitter. Elle avait fait enfiler à Rachel une robe de princesse et la petite semblait ravie. En le voyant elle ouvrit grand les bras. Même s'il avait du mal à s'habituer à elle, il devait admettre qu'il l'aimait bien la fille de Cuddy. Elle était plus grande maintenant, il trouvait ça plus intéressant.

Remerciant Marina, il regagna son bureau avec la petite dans les bras, sous l'œil amusé de son équipe. Après avoir confié sa balle à Rachel pour l'occuper, il se changea. Il essayait d'être élégant. Elle aimait sa chemise rose pâle, cela lui donnait un air tendre d'après elle.

Alors il avait fait l'effort. Il l'avait même repassé.

C'était l'heure. Il partit vers le bureau

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Toujours sans frapper, House entra dans le bureau de Cuddy, Rachel suspendue à son cou.

Cuddy les dévisagea : Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Son adorable petite fille était glissée dans une robe de princesse violette qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir achetée. Coiffée de deux petites couettes, elle avait un air fripon. Ses grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur House, elle s'y accrochait d'ailleurs avec plein de tendresse.

Elle posa alors ses yeux sur son homme. Sa beauté la stoppa. Il avait mis la chemise qu'elle aime et avait troqué son jean contre un pantalon plus habillé. Sa veste cintrée lui donnait une allure incroyable. Même sa canne était neuve.

Cuddy resta bouche bée devant cette vision, ne comprenant pas très bien. Il s'approcha alors, lui déposant Rachel dans les bras.

Xxxxxx

L'air surpris de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques temps déjà l'amusa. Elle attendait clairement des explications. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une petite carte avec des yeux plein de malice. Le sourire de Lisa s'élargit tout à coup. Elle avait enfin compris.

Il l'emmenait diner, Il voulait lui faire passer une soirée de rêve, Il voulait s'occuper de sa fille. Et Elle n'en revenait pas. déposant Rachel sur le canapé, Lisa se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

« Je t'aime. Lui murmura t-elle. Mais moi je n'ai rien à me mettre !

-regarde dans la salle d'eau. »

Elle s'y précipita. Il avait vraiment tout prévu. Une magnifique robe l'attendait. Elle l'enfila sur le champ tout en entendant Rachel rire à travers la porte.

Elle sortir enfin. Elle était magnifique dans sa longue robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon qui laissait filer quelques boucles. House la contempla un long moment. Ils se rendirent enfin au restaurant.

Xxxxxx

La soirée c'était passée à merveille. Rachel avait été adorable et Cuddy rayonnait de bonheur. Elle prit la petite fille endormie dans ses bras pour la sortir de la voiture. Il neigeait, les flocons tombaient tout doucement, semblables à des plumes. Elle entendit House ronchonner et ne put retenir un petit rire.

Alors que House allait entrer dans la maison elle se rappela de la surprise ! Il ne devait pas voir le piano avant demain matin. Elle le suivit rapidement et lui confia Rachel.

« Tu ne vas pas la coucher ? demanda t-il légèrement étonné

-j'avais envie qu'on y aille tout les deux, c'est un soir spécial. »

C'était vrai, non seulement cela lui permettait d'esquiver le salon mais elle pensait sincèrement ces mots. Aujourd'hui ils ressemblaient à une famille et elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait même jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait envie de le voir investi, de le voir réellement partager sa vie.

House ne protesta pas, ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rachel, alors que Cuddy allait chercher le baby phone, la petite s'agita dans les bras de House. Il la changea et l'allongea dans son petit lit. Elle prononça alors dans un murmure un simple mot qui le fit tressaillir

« Papa »

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les quelques reviews, elles sont réellement encourageantes. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir_

* * *

« Papa ».

Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle était déjà endormie, épuisée par la longue soirée. Il resta là, figé devant ce petit être étrange et n'entendit pas Cuddy revenir et se glisser derrière lui.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et se colla à lui, tendrement. Sa fille avait fermé les yeux et Lisa se sentait tout simplement bien. House ne bougea pas, il réfléchissait : devait-il en parler à Cuddy ?

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? » se dit-il. Le médecin ne savait plus quoi penser et n'arrivait pas définir ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-il heureux ? Fier ? Inquiet ? Tout se mélangeait. Après tout il n'était pas si sûr, peut-être avait il mal entendu…

Après de longues minutes sans un mot, il daigna enfin se retourner vers sa compagne qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Sentant un malaise elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la chambre.

xxxxx

Il restait là, planté sur le lit. Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, s'approchant de lui avec tendresse. Elle tenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres mais House la regardait à peine. Il restait là, fixant le sol, assis sur le rebord du lit. Elle fit alors glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, respirant son parfum. Cuddy finit même par le déshabiller presque complètement. Il ne faisait toujours pas le moindre geste, totalement absent. Elle devait comprendre.

« Je ne comprends pas… murmura t-elle.

-Moi non plus.

-La soirée ne t'a pas plus ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

House s'en voulait. Evidemment elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire elle le rendait meilleur, il était même heureux. Mais comment réagirait-elle ? Après tout Rachel avait toujours été un sujet délicat. Il ne résista cependant pas longtemps à son air déboussolé et la pris dans ses bras. Il se sentit mieux instantanément, enfouissant la tête dans ses boucles brunes. Son parfum l'apaisait.

« Rachel... » dit-il dans un souffle, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

Cuddy redressa la tête lentement et plongea ses yeux dans son regard bleu. Il avait l'air perdu, inquiet.

« Tu as peur ? demanda t-elle alors.

-je crois qu'elle m'aime bien…

-je ne te demande rien Greg. »

Cette phrase le troublait, il ne comprenait pas

« Je ne te demanderai jamais rien par rapport à elle, je l'ai choisi toute seule mais tu as fait des efforts avec elle, de gros efforts. Je ne te demanderais pas plus. Je n'exigerais rien de toi.

-Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'aura le choix Lisa… c'est elle qui choisira

-Tu as le choix, insista t-elle et je comprendrais»

Il se sentait mieux, elle avait vite cerné le problème. Il n'était pas son père, elle ne lui demanderait pas de l'être. Seulement Rachel en avait apparemment décidé autrement… et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être autre chose que le « compagnon de sa mère ». Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé les responsabilités.

xxxxx

Ils se couchèrent un peu perturbés. Cuddy vient se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon, à la recherche de réconfort. Elle avait toujours su que cette discussion arriverait. Rachel adorait « geg » comme elle disait. Il était différent et elle aimait bien ça, inconsciemment elle savait déjà qu'il serait quelqu'un à part. House quant à lui avait fait beaucoup de progrès avec elle, parfois il se levait même la nuit quand elle pleurait. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que ça irait aussi vite, aussi bien. Cuddy ne savait pas ce que Rachel avait pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. Elle frissonna, l'inquiétude la gagnant.

House le sentit et resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pour rien au monde. Il prendrait sur lui, attendrait de voir.

Décidé à se faire pardonner il glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de sa compagne. Il ne l'avait même pas vu se changer. Les baisers se mirent alors à pleuvoir sur la peau de Cuddy, la nuit risquait d'être courte….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

25 décembre

Lisa Cuddy ouvrit les yeux tôt ce matin là, réveillée aux aurores comme à son habitude. Elle sentit les bras de son compagnon qui l'enlaçait, sa tête reposant doucement contre elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller. Lisa se retourna donc, tout doucement, elle aimait le voir dormir : il semblait si paisible. Elle défit délicatement ses bras, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit de son lit.

Tout était calme, elle entra dans le salon, déposa les cadeaux de Rachel au pied du sapin et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il neigeait. Cette ambiance chaleureuse lui plu, c'était vraiment un jour spécial, il devait y avoir une trace. Sortant l'appareil photo, elle immortalisa l'instant. Elle le déposa sur la petite table : ce matin serait propice aux souvenirs. Cuddy déposa ensuite un petit mot sur le piano qui venait de rejoindre sa demeure. Un simple « bienvenue »…. Elle espérait que House comprendrait elle ne supportait plus de le voir rentrer chez lui le matin, elle ne voulait plus le quitter… plus jamais.

Se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner de fêtes, elle se surprit à sourire. Elle était plus une femme fatale qu'une femme d'intérieur, plus travailleuse que cuisinière et pourtant ! Pourtant, elle était heureuse, elle se sentait à sa place : épouse et mère. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

Epouse…ce mot la fit réfléchir. House ne l'épouserait surement jamais. Elle qui avait tellement rêvé de robes de princesses et de grands mariages quand elle était jeune vivait désormais avec un homme qui en avait horreur. « Peu importe » se dit elle, elle était heureuse et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Xxxxx

House fut tiré de son sommeil par les pleurs légers de Rachel. Maudissant le baby phone, il tendit le bras vers sa compagne. Rien. Il ne sentit rien.

Se décidant quand même à ouvrir les yeux il remarqua l'heure : 7h00

Cette femme était folle, c'était Noël, ils étaient rentrés tard, ils s'étaient endormi encore plus tard et elle s'agitait déjà dans le salon : il l'entendait à présent.

Tendant l'oreille, il se mit à sourire en entendant Cuddy parler à sa fille.

«Bonjour ma chérie, tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Noël !

-le père noël est passé, il a laissé plein de cadeaux ! »

La petite fille tapait dans ses mains, joyeuse et impatiente. A peine Cuddy l'avait elle sorti du lit que Rachel se précipita vers la porte.

« Non non attends, Greg dort ! On ne peut pas ouvrir les paquets sans lui ma puce »

La petite s'arrêta un moment, House guetta le moindre bruit. Après un instant de réflexion, Rachel offrit un magnifique sourire à sa mère et lui dit : « je vais le réveiller ! »

Xxxxx

House n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer que Rachel entra en courant dans la chambre, sautant sur le lit.

Lisa suivait derrière, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. Elle s'assit aux côtés de sa fille, passant délicatement la main dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et enlaçant la petite avec le bras qui lui restait. House se retourna, ronchon. Le sourire de sa compagne le poussa à s'adoucir, il se releva difficilement (les muscles encore endoloris), embrassa Lisa puis… se saisit d'un oreiller qu'il abattit doucement sur la tête de Rachel.

Prudente, Cuddy s'empara de l'oreiller. L'ouverture des cadeaux allait pouvoir commencer...

Xxxxx

Rachel se précipita au salon, suivit de sa mère. House, lui, resta un moment seul dans la chambre. Il se leva et alla récupérer la petite boîte dans la poche de sa veste. Il la regarda longuement, hésitant : comment allait-elle réagir ? Après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin. Il sortit les quelques paquets qu'il avait déjà acheté pour Rachel et pour Lisa, glissa la petite boîte dans sa poche et parti vers la pièce voisine. Alors qu'il arrivait en souriant et en claironnant que le père Noël avait oublié des cadeaux dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net. Son regard venait de se poser près du sapin. House resta figé, visiblement ébahi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Son regard fut instantanément attiré par cette masse noire, brillante. Rachel, impatiente, jouait dans les paquets et Lisa le fixait dans l'attente d'une réaction. House s'approcha lentement, déposa les cadeaux au pied du sapin et tendit sa main vers les touches. Doucement il passa la main sur le bois noir et luisant puis s'assit. Une gamme. Il était parfaitement accordé. Il se retourna vers Cuddy qui attendait toujours un signe. Un sourire traversa enfin son visage, un sourire plein de reconnaissance. La petite avait cessé de gigoter et regardait désormais le piano avec attention.

Enfin il se décida. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches avec une habilité prodigieuse. Les notes s'élevèrent, sons cristallins dans l'atmosphère chaude de la maison. Cuddy n'avait jamais entendu cette musique et était persuadée qu'il l'avait composée lui-même. Elle était bouche bée devant le talent de cet homme, de son homme. Ça avait marché ! House avait enfin décidé de se livrer, de partager cette passion avec elle et rien au monde ne pourrait perturber cet instant magique. Rachel avait rejoint les genoux de sa maman, visiblement fascinée elle aussi.

Il jouait. Jouait convulsivement. Comme si tout dépendait de ces notes. Il jouait, de longues minutes durant. Soudain, une petite feuille tomba sur les touches.

« Bienvenue »

Il s'arrêta. C'était donc ça, elle voulait qu'il reste, elle voulait qu'il se sente chez lui. Son cœur se serra, un instant traversé d'une émotion intense. Peu habitué à ce genre de sensation, il décida de passer outre. Entendant Rachel qui se rapprochait désormais de lui, il se remit à jouer : un air différent cette fois ci, un air enjoué, enfantin.

La petite se mit à chanter :

« We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas… »

Lisa souriait comme jamais et n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle se saisit de son appareil photo et immortalisa cet instant fragile. Les notes cessèrent, Rachel applaudit et se précipita dans les paquets : l'heure de l'ouverture avait sonné.

TBC

* * *

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews : elles m'encouragent et me motivent._

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous aimerez encore la suite…_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddy s'était saisi de l'appareil photo et mitraillait la scène comme si chaque instant devait être immortalisé à tout jamais. Elle croisa le regard de House qui l'observait visiblement amusé. Il se leva de devant son piano et vient enlacer sa compagne. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, apaisée et regarda sa fille déchirer les premiers paquets.

Rachel sortit de tous ces paquets multicolores des bijoux de petites filles, un lit pour sa poupée préférée et… un chariot d'apprenti médecin. La petite adora ce dernier cadeau et s'empressa de déballer tous les jouets en plastique. House serra Cuddy dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Tu as déjà décidé de son avenir ?

-Non répondit-elle dans un sourire. Elle avait envie de faire comme toi »

Rachel jouait déjà avec son stéthoscope, s'approchant de house avec une seringue en plastique rouge à la main «je vais guérir geg ! ». un regard échangé. Ils se comprirent.

« et si tu allais soigner ta poupée ma chérie ? »

La petite courut vers sa chambre, trouvant que l'idée était bonne.

Xxxxx

« Je crois que c'est à ton tour d'ouvrir les cadeaux, murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Mes cadeaux ? Il y'en a plusieurs ? demanda t-elle avec un regard amusé. Moi je n'en vois qu'un !

-le deuxième est caché. Commence donc par celui là »

Elle ouvrit donc le paquet restant au pied du sapin. Un paquet rectangulaire habillé de rouge, plutôt fin. Un cadre. Un cadre photo. Elle sourit en voyant son contenu. Le souvenir de cet instant lui revient en tête

***flash back***

_Ils avaient tous les deux pris une journée de congé : la première depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. House somnolait sur le canapé du salon et Rachel jouait près d'eux. Elle le trouvait beau. Elle saisit son appareil photo : elle avait pris l'habitude de s'en servir ces temps ci. Comme si sa vie méritait désormais de rester gravée quelque part._

_Elle s'approcha de son homme, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et entreprit de le prendre en photo. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de House. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait attrapé l'appareil et fait rater la photo de Cuddy._

_« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, espèce de manipulatrice_

_-Je voulais juste une photo de toi_

_- Moi je ne veux pas_

_-S'il te plait… dit-elle dans une moue bougonne_

_-Viens avec moi »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui, souriante, elle espérait enfin une photo d'eux. Seulement il ne comptait pas du tout rendre les choses si simples et elle s'en rendit compte bien vite. Il ne la lâchait pas, se cachant derrière elle, faisant des grimaces, lui lançant des oreillers…_

_Rachel, attirée par tout ce chahut, s'était joint à eux._

***fin du flash back***

Il en était resté une photo. Une unique photo où ils étaient tous les trois. Une barbe de trois jours. Un sourire enfantin. Des yeux malicieux. Il ne restait que ça de cette journée. Ce souvenir était là, sous ses yeux et elle était incroyablement émue. Elle se serra un peu plus contre House, se laissant cajoler un long moment puis se leva brusquement pour aller déposer le cadre sur le piano. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage.

« Il te reste le second paquet »

Il lui glissa alors une lettre et une petite boîte dans les mains. Cuddy détailla le paquet avec attention. La boîte était carrée, plutôt épaisse. Elle était emballée dans un superbe papier noir et argent. Elle allait ouvrir quand il l'arrêta

« Non. La lettre d'abord »

Son regard océan se plongea dans les yeux de Lisa elle frémit et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews qui sont vraiment très gentilles et motivantes. je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite mais je suis dans ma période guimauve en manque de House et de huddy alors c'est probable._

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

Animée d'un pressentiment étrange, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec une douceur extrême. House la fixait dans l'attente d'une réaction ce qui l'inquiétât quelque peu. Cuddy se décida enfin à lire

_«Sunshine _

_Ceci n'est pas une demande officielle comme pourraient le faire certains_

_Ceci n'est pas une demande en mariage_

_Ceci n'est pas une demande de fiançailles_

_Ceci n'est qu'une demande simple et idiote_

_Ceci n'est qu'une envie, celle de vivre avec toi_

_Alors Lisa Cuddy voici ma demande_

_Veux-tu quand même de moi pour partager le reste de ta vie ? »_

Elle relut. Une fois puis deux. Et les larmes coulèrent. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas lui. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte qu'elle avait entre les mains et son incompréhension grandit encore. Cuddy trouva une bague. Une magnifique bague en or blanc. Elle était simple mais incroyablement délicate. La prenant dans sa main elle remarqua une gravure à l'intérieur : « je t'aime ».

C'en était trop. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Elle pleura comme jamais et House ne savait plus quoi faire. Il la serra doucement et déposa de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux. Les caresses de son amant apaisèrent Lisa et elle se décida enfin à le regarder. Il était inquiet s'étant livré à elle sans détour, il attendait maintenant une réponse. Elle prit alors la parole, la voix tremblante.

« Je t'aime Greg, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse…

- Oui, souffla t-elle, un million de fois oui.

- Tu rêvais d'un mariage…

- Je rêvais surtout de toi »

Rassuré il l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'accrocha à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'air de ne faire qu'un. Après de longues minutes d'une tendresse infinie, il s'éloigna d'elle et pris la bague. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues rosies de Lisa.

« Ne pleure pas sushine, tu es tellement belle quand tu souris.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire Greg. »

Il s'empara alors de l'appareil photo qui était resté planté là, s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue tout en prenant la scène en photo. Elle se mit à rire.

« Elle va être horrible

- Au moins tu y croiras »

Après l'avoir fixée un bon moment, House prit la main de sa compagne et l'embrassa. Il allait lui mettre la bague quand il fut pris d'un doute.

« Tu es sure de toi ? Tu te rends bien compte des conséquences d'un tel oui ? Je veux dire par là que tu seras condamnée à me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Je t'aime dit-elle dans un immense sourire.

- Dans ce cas… »

House fit alors ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire : il lui passa la bague au doigt. Folle de joie, Lisa commençait à l'embrasser fougueusement et ne fit absolument pas attention à la voiture qui s'arrêta devant chez elle. C'est le moment que choisit Rachel pour arriver en courant.

« Maman ! Maman ! Papa ! 'ilson m'a dit bonjour par la fenêtre ! »

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Une nouvelle fois merci pour vos encouragements, je pense désormais qu'il y aura une suite! en espérant que la fin, (proche ^^) vous plaira._

_merci à tous !_

* * *

Cuddy se figea. « Papa ». C'était donc ça…

House profita du fait que Wilson frappe à la porte pour s'éclipser rapidement, laissant sa compagne en proie aux interrogations. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Depuis combien de temps l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'en avait-il pas empêché ? Elle attrapa sa fille dans les bras et la regarda fixement comme si cela pourrait l'aider à comprendre. Rachel lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Xxxxxx

House ouvrit la porte à Wilson qui l'observa curieusement.

« J'arrive un peu tôt à ce que je vois, t'es même pas habillé

-C'est que j'ai été un peu occupé ce matin vois-tu !

- Le cadre lui a plu ?

-Le cadre ? Ah oui, elle était heureuse… je crois

-Je suis content pour vous House ! Je peux entrer alors ?»

Il se décala pour laisser la place à Wilson. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Cuddy et Rachel qui s'observaient. House s'approcha doucement.

« Tu as invité Wilson ? lui murmura t-il

- Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée

- ça l'est. Il se retourna vers son ami. Petit déj ! »

Ils s'installèrent alors dans la cuisine et grignotèrent joyeusement ce qu'avait préparé Cuddy dans la matinée. Rachel était ravie de ses nouveaux jouets et se plaisait à jouer trois grands.

Xxxxxx

House s'était de nouveau installée au piano et jouait pour la petite qui l'avait rejoint pendant que Wilson les regardait visiblement étonné

« Il a beaucoup changé. Lui murmura Cuddy

-Je vois ça. C'est assez incroyable ». Lui répondit alors Wilson.

Soudain, il aperçut la bague que Lisa avait au doigt. Elle était vraiment belle et surtout… elle était neuve. Ce n'était pas possible !

« Lisa… souffla t-il, est ce que c'est... un cadeau de House ?

-Et oui, l'air ébahi de Wilson la fit sourire, vous êtes encore plus surpris que moi on dirait.

-il ne m'avait rien dit. »

Elle entraina Wilson dans la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir. Cuddy lui raconta alors la lettre, la demande, la bague mais surtout elle lui parla du nouveau chamboulement qui était arrivé dans leur vie. Ce simple mot. Papa.

Il ne dit pas un mot et écouta avec une extrême attention, sidéré par ce que son ami avait osé faire. Il s'était offert dans détour à celle qu'il aime et semblait désormais accepter Rachel. Cependant la paternité de House l'inquiéta.

« En aviez vous déjà parlé ?

-Non, ça me paraissait beaucoup trop tôt.

-Que contez vous faire ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas Wilson, j'ai peur de tout gâcher. Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille d'enfants…

-En effet on ne peut pas dire qu'il les aime… »

C'est l'instant que choisit house pour entrer dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Rachel. Cuddy détourna habilement la conversation sur les futurs leçons de piano que pourrait donner House à la petite et l'après midi se termina dans la bonne humeur.

Xxxxxx

A peine la porte s'était elle fermée sur Wilson que Cuddy se précipita vers House.

« Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand quoi ? demanda t-il innocemment.

-Depuis quand t'appelle t-elle…comme ça ?

-C'était la première fois hier… souffla t-il, sentant la discussion sérieuse arriver.

-Et tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je ne savais même pas quoi en penser. Soupira t-il

-Et maintenant… tu sais ? »

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Et maintenant… tu sais ?

-Je t'ai demandé de partager ma vie, étant donné que tu es d'accord il ya des chances qu'elle la partage aussi…

-Tu n'as jamais voulu être père. Le coupa t-elle

-Wilson et toi en êtes convaincus mais je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille. »

Lisa se figea, une nouvelle fois en proie aux doutes. Que venait-il de dire ? Il avait raison cependant, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, qu'il ne les aimait pas. Toutes ses certitudes étaient désormais remises en question.

« Tu veux être père ? S'enquit-elle alors.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- Stacy n'en voulait pas. La coupa t-il. J'avais donc pas eu à y réfléchir. Toi c'est l'inverse. T'en as déjà une. Je suis obligée d'y penser.

-Je t'en pris, parle moi... »

Le regard perdu de Lisa l'attrista. Il s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Elle était douce et belle, il avait envie de se confier, de tout lui dire mais c'était encore difficile. Il se lança quand même

« Il a suffit d'une bague et de quelques mots pour que tu comprennes que je voulais être avec toi, le plus longtemps possible. Elle… elle c'est différent. Elle ne comprend pas aussi bien. Je devrais être là tous les jours et je suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Le seul moyen que j'ai d'être toujours là… c'est ce mot.

- Tu veux être là pour elle, souffla telle émue, tu veux vraiment t'en occuper ?

- Je pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer à nouveau comme tu m'aimes toi. Alors j'avais pas du tout prévu la petite. Elle vient m'attendre le soir tu sais…

- Et elle te réclame avant de dormir… Nous sommes deux à t'aimer.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'accepte ça. »

Pour la dixième fois de la journée au moins, les larmes de Lisa se remirent à couler et l'étreinte de son homme se fit plus forte encore. Ils restèrent là un long moment, prenant conscience que leurs vies allaient changer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lisa se risqua à poser une dernière question :

« Tu veux l'adopter ?

-Je ne sais pas Lisa, je ne crois pas qu'on soit prêt, pas encore du moins… »

Cuddy semblait satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle trouva plus qu'encourageante et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant. elle ferma les yeux, pleine d'espoir...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

La soirée c'était passé tout en douceur, dans une sorte de magie propre à cette période de Noël. House somnolait allongé sur le ventre, Cuddy étendue à ses côtés.

Elle se redressa un peu et passa ses bras autour de son homme, callant sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu voudras qu'elle porte ton nom ?

- Je crois pas qu'on en soit là sunshine.

- On serra une famille ?

- Oui »

Oui.

Un mot comme une évidence.

Un simple mot comme si tout serait facile, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Elle s'approcha encore de House et se cala dans ses bras. Elle aimait dormir contre lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. La journée avait été riche en émotion et, en ce soir de Noël, elle se croyait à l'abri de tout.

Ils s'endormirent paisibles et confiants, convaincus que des jours heureux les attendaient désormais.

**_The end_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Une fin simple et rapide, en conclusion tranquille à cette histoire. Sans avoir l'ambition qu'elle fasse partie de vos favorites j'espère au moins qu'elle vous a plu._

_Aux vues de vos encouragements nombreux et chaleureux, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction, dans le prolongement de celle ci. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous permettra de patienter jusqu'au 10 janvier..._

_En attendant je continue à lire vos reviews si jamais vous aviez des requêtes pour la suite ;)  
_

_Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci._


End file.
